


three hours

by puppyguts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, but he does, kyoutani pretends not to like it, yahaba is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyguts/pseuds/puppyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba waited about ten more minutes before unbuckling his seat belt and leaning across the middle console to nip at Kyoutani's clothed thigh. Kyoutani growled and yanked Yahaba's hair up, stopping the car. "What is it you want so badly, you idiot?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	three hours

Yahaba closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He slowly reopened his eyes stared out the window of the moving car, listening to the soft beats of the music coming from their car radio. "Ken," he looked over at the other boy driving, eyes falling to the cigarette between the blonde man's lips, watching him inhale the smoke and blow it out the window. He had one strong hand on the wheel, and Yahaba sighed with admiration as his eyes traveled up the man's thick, muscular arm up to his piercing gaze, though it looked like it was questioning him. 

"You called my name."

Oh, that's right. He did. Yahaba was really unsure why he called the other boy's name, and tried to come up with something before he had to explain why he just said the boy's name for no particular reason, the truth was he just loved to say his name. It felt sweet on his tongue, even when the two of them got into a fight, arguing over the smallest things, but always ended in apologies and cuddling on their worn out couch with their dog settled at their feet on the end of the cushions. 

"Ah..How long until we get there?"

Kyoutani's eyes moved over to the GPS again. "About three hours."

"Aww, that's so long!" Yahaba complained.

"Get over it."

Yahaba pouted, looking out the window gloomily. He got lost in thought for a few minutes before his hand slowly moved toward Kyoutani, fingers tapping against his thigh. Kyoutani looked down at his fingers, looking back up at Yahaba to glare at him. "Oi, what're you doing. Quit it."

Yahaba gave a dramatic sigh. "Ken, what on Earth are you going on about now? I'm not doing anything!"

Kyoutani was two seconds from stopping the car and kicking the brunet out of the vehicle.

He looked back at the road, glad there was no other cars. He couldn't risk getting in an accident today over the idiot.

Yahaba waited about ten more minutes before unbuckling his seat belt and leaning across the middle console to nip at Kyoutani's clothed thigh. Kyoutani growled and yanked Yahaba's hair up, stopping the car. "What is it you want so badly, you idiot?"

"My, my, Ken! Can't I suck my boyfriend's dick without getting beaten for it?" He whined.

Kyoutani squinted at him, before releasing the brown locks of Yahaba's hair again. One point goes to Yahaba. He smirked and unzipped Kyoutani's pants, rolling down his boxers to expose the hardening interest of Kyoutani's cock. Yahaba glanced up at him before swirling his tongue around Kyoutani's tip, drawing a sharp breath from the other male. Yahaba closed his eyes and took his tip past his lips, sucking gently. Kyoutani grunted and rubbed Yahaba's shoulderblades with one hand, continuing to drive with the other, having a hard time keeping his eyes up to the road that seemed to get longer and longer. Yahaba took half of his length into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly with a soft moan. Kyoutani groaned quietly and pulled his hair a little, whimpering as Yahaba pulled off to blow cold air on his dick. Yahaba giggled and nuzzled his cock with his cheek before licking up the shaft again to take his full cock down his throat, gagging around the thick member and pulling off again quickly. Yahaba panted softly, licking his lips with a smirk before taking him back down again, bobbing his head quickly. Kyoutani moaned and struggled to keep his eyes open, nervously glancing from Yahaba to the road. His whole body felt hot, was it just him or did the weather suddenly pick up a few degrees?

"Oh fuuuuuck," Kyoutani growled as he felt himself getting closer to orgasming, tugging at Yahaba's hair. He thrusted up into the boy's mouth, making the other's eyes widen in surprise and let out a whine. Kyoutani came hard into Yahaba's mouth, watching as the other boy pulled off his softening cock to swallow Kyoutani's release. Yahaba giggled and licked his lips again, licking whatever he missed off Kyoutani's cock and slipping up the boy's boxers and zipping up his pants for him again. Yahaba sat up in his seat again, satisfied for a little while. Just a little.


End file.
